Living in Thailand
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Takes place during "Burned". What if A hadn't called the authorities and Jordan and Emily went to live in Thailand. What would their life be like? Not a oneshot. Jordan/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

_ "So does this mean you're coming?" Jordan said in Emily's ear. _

_ "I guess it does," Emily said shakily. _

_ Jordan stepped back and pulled her cell phone from her bag. "This is going to be amazing," she said excitedly, her eyes shining. "I promise."_

_ Then she dialed a number and put her phone to her ear. "Hello, Jasmine? I'd like to book an extra ticket to Thailand. Her name is Emily Fields." She spelled it slowly. "I'll pay in cash at the airport, okay?"_

As the line for the door slowly moved up, Emily's heart pounded. She couldn't believe she was leaving her family forever, or Rosewood, or the whole United States. But she was in love with Jordan and it wasn't like her family would ever forgive her. There was nothing left here for her, except Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. But maybe they could come visit her in Thailand. It would be amazing.

Everything was surreal. It felt like a dream, getting to the airport, going through customs. It was also scary, though. Emily felt like somebody might recognize Jordan, even if the chances were slim, and what then? What would happen to Jordan, to her?

"You okay, Em?" Jordan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. Emily smiled back and hugged her as they sat at the gate waiting for their plane.

"I'm better than okay," she told Jordan. "Everything's perfect."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Their plane arrived twenty minutes after they got to the gate, and it took another ten minutes for everyone to get off and for them to get on. When they were seated in first class Emily searched for a distraction from her thoughts. "So tell me more about Thailand," Emily offered. "You said the culture's amazing and it's beautiful there."

Jordan grinned, seeming pleased Emily wanted to know about it. "Oh, Em, it really is beautiful," she said. "We have a huge beach house right on the beach, and it even has a pool with a diving board and a hot tub. You'll love it in Thailand, I promise." She paused. "As for the culture, there's a whole website on it. I can give it to you if you want."

"Sure. " Emily nodded and gave Jordan her brand-new white iPhone that Jordan had bought for her in an electronics store in the airport. Her other phone was in her carry-on and turned off. Jordan tapped in the website name and gave the phone back to her, and Emily began scrolling down the page.

_Thai culture is vastly different from English culture and so before setting foot in Thailand you should find out about the essential 'do and don'ts' . Here are just a few, but the most important rules. _

_Do Smile: Thailand is known as the land of smiles. Thais do not necessarily smile about something like we do in the west. They smile for a variety of other reasons too. To say hello or thank you, to make a request, to apologize, to smooth over bad feelings or to show embarrassment. _

_Do show respect for the king: Thai people show great respect for their king and they expect visitors to do so too. The national anthem is played twice a day (typically at 8am and 6 pm) and also before every film at the cinema. Everyone is expected to stand whilst it is playing. You should never insult or joke about the king or royal family. _

_Do show respect for their main religion, for the Buddha, and for monks. Shorts or tank tops should not be worn in a temple, and shoes should be removed before entering. It is considered very improper for women to touch a monk. _

_Do not touch anyone on the head. The head is considered to be very sacred. _

_Do not point your feet at anyone or anything. This is quite hard for a westerner to follow as, without realising it, we do in some circumstances seem to use our feet quite a lot e.g closing or opening doors. I never realised how much I use my feet until I was made very conscious of it in Thailand._

_Do not step over anyone instead walk around them._

_What is so special about the way Thais wash their clothes?_

_Thai people wash the top of the body clothes separately from the bottom half i.e. shirts and jumpers go in one wash and shirts, underwear and trousers go in another. This is because, as Buddhists, they believe the lower part of the body is unclean whilst the top part is sacred. This is part of their religion._

_A Buddhist Thai would also never take off or put on a skirt over their heads for the same reason._

_The same rule applies when hanging out the washing on the line. Clothes from the lower part of the body are not placed next to or higher than clothes worn on the top part of the body._

_The same rule applies to drying yourself after washing._

_If you take a shower you should not use the same towel for the whole body, the correct way is to use one for the upper part (the head) and another for the lower parts._

"That part's kind of weird," Jordan commented, reading over Emily's shoulder. Emily nodded and turned her phone off as they began to leave the gate. _I'll never see America again_, Emily thought, looking out the window, but she found she didn't really mind. She would be with Jordan, forever. They could get married, start a family of their own. Emily smiled at the thought as the plane left the ground.

"I love you," she told Jordan as a swelling of love for the girl beside her rushed through her.

Jordan smiled and they shared a quick kiss as Jordan laced their fingers together. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Emily and Jordan's plane landed at the airport in Thailand. They got off and left the airport in a taxi, and Emily stared out the window for the entire 20 minute ride looking out at the beach.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Jordan said happily, looking pleased that Emily liked it.

"Really gorgeous," Emily agreed, and she kissed Jordan softly on the lips, not caring about the taxi driver who was most likely staring at them. They drove into a neighborhood with large mansions, and the driver pulled up at one that was particularly large. Emily couldn't believe it. "Is this it?"

"Yep." Jordan opened the door to get the suitcases and Emily helped her. Jordan paid the driver and thanked him, and he drove off. "Just help me with these suitcases and I'll give you the grand tour."

"Sounds great." Emily picked up her suitcase and Jordan's and Jordan grabbed her bags and they went inside. "Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"Told you." Jordan grinned and they set the bags down in front of the glass screen door. It was an open house, huge, with a living room and a kitchen that was separated by a bar. The walls in the living room were glass, and Emily could see a huge pool on the tile deck with a diving board and a high dive, and a hot tub. She couldn't help thinking how much Hanna, Spencer, and Aria would love it here. She began to miss them, but pushed away the feeling as she followed Jordan down the hall. She would send them a group text tomorrow and tell them where she was.

"And this is the bedroom," Jordan was saying, and she pushed open the set of double doors. The master bedroom was huge, it had a ginormous walk in closet and a bathroom with a shower and a Jacuzzi hot tub, and double sinks.

Emily gaped. "W-Wow," she managed, glancing at the California king bed. Jordan smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, kissing her neck.

"I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow," she sighed, her lips against Emily's skin. Emily turned in Jordan's arms to kiss her, and moaned loudly into Jordan's mouth.

"Jacuzzi or bed?" Jordan asked, pulling Emily into another heated kiss.

"Jacuzzi," Emily answered, and with that all else was forgotten as they made their way to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Emily woke to bright sunlight in her eyes. She blinked and groped the sheets to find them empty. "Jordan?" Instead of finding Jordan's warm body she found a folded piece of paper. Emily, the note said, I went to the college for an interview to be an English teacher. There's tons of things in the kitchen for breakfast if you're hungry. I'll be back soon, and we can go to the beach if you want. I love you. Jordan.

Emily sighed. Maybe she could get a job at the college too, so she could see Jordan while they both worked. She looked in the pantry and finally decided on a strawberry Pop Tart. Emily had just finished breakfast when she heard the front door open, and she greeted Jordan with a kiss. "How was it?" she asked. "The interview?"

"I got the job," Jordan announced, yelping in surprise when Emily swooped her off the ground and spun her around.

"Congratulations!" Emily rejoiced, setting her back down on the cool tile. "I'm so proud of you." They shared a long kiss. "When do you start?"

"Monday," Jordan informed. "I'll introduce you to some of my colleagues. I'm supposed to go to a dinner at the college on Saturday night."

It was Thursday, so they still had a few days before to do anything either of them wanted. "I'd love that," Emily agreed, and they kissed again. "Let's go to the beach."


End file.
